This is a continuation application from the Atlanta Regional Community Clinical Oncology Program (ARCCOP) which was first funded in 1987. The ARCCOP has grown to a consortium of six hospitals (one component and five affiliate institutions) that almost completely surround the Atlanta metropolitan area. Over the past six years, 414 patients have been enrolled in clinical trials, and 149 in cancer control studies. The ARCCOP has been successful in accomplishing the specific aims developed for the last proposal: coordinate and expand existing hospital resources; meet/surpass clinical trial accrual; meet/surpass cancer control protocol accrual; collaborate with the three research bases (SWOG, NSABP, MDACC); refine the data management system; expand the quality assurance program; maintain investigator standards; increase the involvement of primary care physicians; and involve other regional institutions and physicians in clinical trials. Plans for the next funding cycle include continuation of these goals as well as disseminating research outcomes to ARCCOP health care professionals, increasing the number of minority patients on clinical and cancer control studies, and implementation of an active marketing plan. In 1992, the ARCCOP was designated as a clinical site for the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial, and more recently, the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial, further attesting to the experience of the investigators and the leadership and organizational skill of the key personnel. Quality assurance mechanisms have been proven effective by successful research base audits. Renewed funding will allow this outstanding research program to continue to assist the NCI in reducing cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality by assisting the transfer of new technologies to widespread community application.